


Caos

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: A veces amar no es suficiente.





	Caos

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.  
> Un especial agradecimiento a Mara Loneliness por betear este fic.

Apenas abrió la puerta y escuchó una versión instrumental de _As the World falls down_ de David Bowie. Esa era la forma más extraña e inusual de recibirlo, una tonada romántica y lenta, pero que de alguna forma se salvaba de ser empalagosa. Cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves colgadas al lado, se sacó la chaqueta y fue directo a la cocina al fondo del pasillo; al cruzar por la entrada del living vio a Law sentado en el sofá con un grueso volumen, posiblemente de medicina, en el regazo y una taza de café a medio camino entre la mesita y su boca, completamente absorto en lo que leía. Pasó de largo y sin detenerse llegó directo al frigorífico, sacó una cerveza y bebió hasta terminar. Se recargó en el fregadero, miró por la ventana frente a él, al edificio de al lado, las luces prendidas y las cortinas echadas. Todo parecía tranquilo y en paz.

El estribillo de la canción comenzó, _«As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down»_ ***** , resopló, no podía creer que conociera la letra, _«culpa de Law»_ se dijo. No es que su amigo fuera particularmente sensible para ese tipo de música, muy por el contrario, el bastardo solía comportarse como alguien de nulas emociones cuando no sacaba a flote su retorcido sentido del humor y poco respeto por su ética profesional al ser médico. Pero en el fondo sabía que, como cualquier otra persona, era un ser humano capaz de sentir y tener un lado tierno que sólo a él mostraba. Sonrió al pensar en ello, vaya honor que Law le había concedido.

Amigos durante más de cinco años se conocían a la perfección, a veces más que sí mismos. Juntos desde la adolescencia, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Si bien Law era un poco más asocial con ligeras tendencias sociópatas, poseía una astucia envidiable y una prudencia capaz de hacer frente a cualquier reto que se le impusiera; su estatus como médico no resultó ser de sorpresa para él (como había sido para todos sus demás amigos), Law amaba abrir de tajo un cuerpo humano y muy en el fondo le gustaba ayudar a salvar vidas, aunque el proceso fuera un poco traumatizante para el paciente, _«el fin justifica los medios»_ decía.

Dejó la lata vacía en la basura y se acercó con cautela, la última vez que sorprendió a Law en ese estado de concentración recibió una patada y el libro lanzado directo a su cabeza, en carne viva comprobaba la buena puntería que tenía el médico. Se sentó en el sofá frente a él y esperó. No le importaba esperar, era refrescante en su día estar en la misma habitación que Law y verlo leer durante horas, con la misma expresión y ese tic de encoger los dedos de los pies; los lentes le descansaban en el puente de la nariz y sus ojos iban y venían a una velocidad superior al promedio. Siempre le envidió el color de ojos, grises, plata a contra luz; no existía en el mundo color igual y ni los pupilentes le podían hacer justicia. Cerró los parpados un momento, cuando los abrió, Law lo observaba.

—Ya llegué —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Sí, me di cuenta cuando te vi sentado —contestó remarcando lo obvio. La taza yacía sobre la mesita, vacía.

—¿Cuánto dormí? —preguntó. No pensaba mencionar el hecho de que Law no lo había notado cuando llegó y pasó a la cocina, esos lapsus en los que se aislaba eran muy preciados por su amigo, no iba a juzgarlo por ello.

—Una hora. Si estás tan cansado vete a la cama.

—Aquí estoy bien —contestó acomodándose para dormir otro poco. Law movió la cabeza reprobando el comportamiento de su amigo, pero no pensaba recriminarle—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Zoro-ya.

«Zoro-ya», _agradable_ forma de hablarle; en ese punto Zoro no tenía la menor idea si era sarcasmo, una burla inocente o en verdad su sentido de la educación estaba atrofiado. De una forma u otra no le importaba, con el tiempo aprendió no sólo a soportar su dudosa etiqueta sino a aceptarla y, a veces dependiendo de la situación, apreciarla.

Ninguno de los dos salió de la habitación. Law volvió a concentrarse en su lectura mientras que Zoro le dedicó otros minutos.

 

**».«**

 

_Entró al vagón del tren deseando que alguien le pegase un tiro, en la cabeza de ser posible y así acabar con la insoportable migraña que lo despertó mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado. En cierta manera debía agradecer por ello, primera vez que parecía iba a llegar a tiempo a su trabajo; pero a costa de sentir como le martilleaban detrás de un ojo el pago era demasiado elevado. Se dejó caer en una banca y prácticamente desparramó brazos y piernas, cerró los ojos para evitar lo más posible la luz y fuera de sus expectativas logró dormir._

_Sabía que salir a tomar a un bar a mitad de semana era una mala, mala idea; confió en exceso en su capacidad de soportar el alcohol y, para rematar, la combinación de bebidas no fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en la vida. Como resultado no recordaba haber llegado a casa, no se atrevía a tratar de recordar por qué el baño estaba hecho un verdadero asco y lo despertó una inhumana migraña resacosa. Si asistía a su trabajo era por su sentido de la responsabilidad, algo de lo que no se cansaba de  maldecir._

_Despertó por puro instinto a un par de estaciones de su parada. Aunque el vagón iba un poco lleno seguía solo en la banca, quizá su apariencia de borracho, drogadicto y mala cara espantó a la gente, algo que agradecía. Trató de sentarse un poco más decente, se limpió la baba de la boca y agradeció que la migraña pasara a ser un dolor de cabeza moderado. Esperando llegar miró a su alrededor, nada inusual a excepción de un hombre recargado en la puerta contraria, iba leyendo un pesado volumen, de esos que a Zoro le daba flojera siquiera saber que existen, un gorro con motas le cubría el cabello y una larga gabardina el cuerpo. Zoro le extrañó la vestimenta, para ser mediados de abril el calor aún no era excesivo, pero sí lo suficiente para dejar chaquetas y abrigos. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue leer la palabra DEATH tatuada en los dedos del sujeto, algo bastante agresivo. Ciertamente el hombre manifestaba una presencia intimidante y más con su altura, tal vez no era violento, pero sí con la mesura necesaria para defenderse y la experiencia para atacar; un hombre curtido por experiencias nada gratas._

_Y como respuesta a sus cavilaciones, el sujeto dejó de leer y giró la cabeza con lentitud clavando su mirada en la de Zoro. ¿Podía el fuego fatuo yacer en ojos plata?_

_Si no fuera porque Zoro era poco dado a manifestar su asombro hubiera dejado caer la quijada. Nunca había visto ojos de ese color, ni mirada tan pasivo-agresiva. Era como estar frente a un depredador mortal sin intenciones de atacar a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Pero, ¿quién sería el estúpido idiota que se atrevería a provocarlo sospechando que el resultado sería una muerte casi asegurada?_

_Zoro tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de pararse frente al hombre sólo para medir fuerzas. No por precaución, qué va, sino porque había llegado a su parada y tenía que bajar. Pudo más la responsabilidad que el instinto de pelea, debía de estar orgulloso de sí mismo, sin embargo, sólo se sintió defraudado. Al bajar del vagón se volteó, el hombre seguía en la misma posición, pero no le había quitado la vista de encima, parecía analizarlo a consciencia. Zoro lo vio esbozar una pequeña y muy significativa sonrisa que caía más en el término de burla, y mientras las puertas se cerraban lo vio alzar una mano y saludarlo con el dedo medio. Zoro terminó muy arrepentido por seguir su sentido de la responsabilidad. «Maldito imbécil»._

_Zoro decidió contra todo pronóstico, escenario en contra y lógica humana, que volvería a encontrarlo y le haría pagar esa humillación._

 

**».«**

 

—Me gustas —soltó sin razón aparente. Law levantó la cabeza del libro y lo miró asombrado.

—Lo sé —dijo después de un largo silencio, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios—. Creí que tardarías más en admitirlo, Zoro-ya. Siempre sobrepasas mis expectativas, y no digo que eso sea bueno.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó. Mente nublada por la confusión de no saber por qué seguía cuestionándolo si realmente no le importaba saber.

—De no hacerlo te hubiera dejado hace mucho, puedo pagarme un mejor apartamento y no eres precisamente el compañero ideal —contestó regresando a su lectura como si para él la conversación hubiera terminado.

Zoro se imaginó levantándose y caminar directo hacia Law, tomarlo del rostro y plantarle un beso que lo sorprendiera y de una vez por todas callarle esa maldita boca llena de cinismo. Se mantuvo en el sillón, en la misma posición, dejando que los segundos se desgranaran como el tic tac de una bomba, quería estar presente cuando estallara.

Estudió a Law, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la postura en que leía, lo concentrado que se encontraba, lo maravilloso e imperfecto que era; como arrugaba un poco el ceño mientras iba cambiando las páginas, su respiración pausada o el tic de encoger los dedos de los pies.

Zoro trató de encontrar en sí mismo la plenitud que siempre estuvo buscando al estar cerca de Law. La satisfacción de verlo retorcerse en sus brazos era tan efímera e indomable que se le escapaba de las manos, no era suya, no le pertenecía y como tal no sería capaz de satisfacerle. Pero esa calma, la tranquilidad de tenerlo a su lado y ser simplemente feliz, quería creer que eso era lo que necesitaba, por lo que buscó, luchó y se esforzó. Pero no encontró nada, Law no era lo que necesitaba.

—¿Me amas? —soltó intuyendo la respuesta. Fue testigo del largo y tortuoso segundo en que Law se tensó y como, con la misma rapidez, se centró. Lo vio alzar los ojos por segunda ocasión con la diferencia de no haber asombro alguno.

—¿Importa? No soy lo que buscas. Nunca lo fui. Y la verdad pensé que ibas a tardar más en darte cuenta, siempre sobrepasando mis expectativas, Zoro-ya —concluyó con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Por un momento Zoro quiso retractarse, pero el saber que no sería por amor ni compasión sino por lástima se contuvo. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, Law jamás se lo perdonaría ni él tampoco podría con el peso de la culpa.

—Venga ya, no me voy a poner a llorar como colegiala porque tú te vayas; tampoco te voy a rogar, no soy tan miserable y prefiero que terminemos esto antes de que se rompa por sí solo —dijo Law. Cerró el libro sin ni siquiera molestarse en  indicar la página que leía.

—Hablas como una colegiala enamorada a punto de llorar —dijo casi escuchando como lo que lo unía a Law comenzaba a desmoronarse

—Tampoco puedo dar saltos de alegría. Dalos tú si es lo que quieres.

—No quiero. —Zoro escuchó las palabras de ambos distantes, retraídas casi a la defensiva. Quiso odiarse por ello como si estuviera haciendo _algo malo_ aun cuando la decisión era la _correcta_.

 

**».«**

 

_Lo había visto coquetear en varias ocasiones, e inclusive cuando estaba un poco borracho lo suficiente, imaginaba, para calentarse en el momento y todavía ser completamente consciente de sus actos, solía dedicarle una sonrisa más afilada, una mirada que hablaba de promesas casi sagradas. Zoro disfrutaba esos momentos de debilidad en Law, los bebía a cuenta gotas saboreando una pasión que resultaba más amarga y ácida de lo que jamás hubiera probado antes, no era de su agrado, pero ser adicto a sus coqueteos lo dejaba tan deseoso que olvidaba su vida misma._

_Zoro tenía pareja. Una relación estable de más de cinco años que incluían planes para algo permanente. En alguna ocasión Law le preguntó cómo era posible que pudiera atarse a tan temprana edad sin haber vivido experiencias que enriquecerían su mundo. «La lealtad es mi mayor riqueza» fue la respuesta. Law no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema._

_Zoro fue testigo de un desfile significativo de personas entrar y salir de la habitación de Law. Nunca le importó, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Confiaba en su amigo y en lo responsable que era, ninguna de sus conquistas armó un alboroto o existieron problemas. Zoro nunca encontró motivo para preocuparse. Pero, las ocasionales miradas de Law que dejaban entrever una soledad casi dolorosa lo incitaban a acercarse, sentarse en el sillón frente a él y verlo leer durante horas._

_Law siempre le respondía con una mirada de fastidio. Una cálida mirada de fastidio._

_Y los coqueteos regresaban. Law dejaba entrar a otro desconocido a su espacio personal y Zoro se quedaba esperando por una dosis más de la adicción a sus ojos. Y llamaba a su pareja porque necesitaba de contacto humano y calidez en la voz y miradas que no le dejaran un amargo sabor en la boca, y quería saber que era necesitado por alguien, que ese alguien estaría ahí cuando regresara a casa y volverlo un hogar, que no escucharía gemidos ajenos a su entorno, que no habría soledad ni fríos espacios entre nadie y que siempre, siempre, estarían el uno para el otro… porque amaba a su pareja y deseaba estar con ella por el resto de su vida. Pero Law, Law se colaba como un intruso, un parásito que albergaba en lo más oscuro de su consciencia, esa que le gritaba con excesiva emoción que lo necesitaba a él y nadie más._

_Salía a divertirse, a reír con amigos y encontrar romper una esperanza prohibida. Lo malo para Zoro era que entre el alcohol hallaba lo que quería, más no lo que necesitaba. Pensamientos fortuitos, poderosos y bastante irritantes de algo que bien insistía en joderle la existencia. Le incomodaba la desazón que sentía al pensar en “él” junto a otra persona. No eran celos sino curiosidad, un interés pulsátil y quemante, como un vacío que requería ser llenado con imágenes y recuerdos de Law a todas horas, a cada momento. «Preocupación» era la justificación perfecta que se repetía para tratar de aminorar la incomodidad. La mentira defectuosa de un engaño perfecto._

_Era lógico que estuviera con alguien, justo en ese momento, mientras pensaba de manera inapropiada las mil opciones que su mente era capaz de recrear. Quizá… quizá, Law lo tuviera contra la cama, sin dejarlo mover, tomando el completo control de la situación y mandando sobre el placer de ambos. Sospechaba que por muy hijo de puta que fuera su amigo, no era del tipo de hombre egoísta que sólo pensaba en sí mismo; se encargaría de brindarle una noche excitante y llena de sorpresas a su conquista, obligarlo a recordar cada detalle y enamorarse perdidamente de él por un par de horas. Law robaba corazones, los tentaba entre sus largos dedos marcando impulsos, palpitaciones que resultaban prohibidos; jugaba con ellos hasta que su sed se veía satisfecha, y los devolvía a sus dueños ya maltrechos y huérfanos. Todos los que lo conocían, no sus facetas histriónicas ni ambiciosas, ese tumulto de defectos que lo volvían humano e inconsistente; sino la perfección de su sonrisa y la frialdad de su piel invitando a entibiarla, dejaban un poco de sí, un tesoro regalado envuelto en finales trágicos y una colección de corazones rotos, se convertían en “uno más”; sinsabores que Law olvidaba con la misma facilidad con la que los convencía de llegar su cama. Era un experto ladrón._

_Y Zoro, renuente en sus decisiones y consiente de las emociones flagrantes, se dedicaba a pensar en cada jodido movimiento y caricia, palabra sucia y ruido obsceno que pudiera estar pasando justo en ese momento, mientras su pareja le hablaba de temas en los que había perdido el interés mucho antes de que comenzara._

_Una sonrisa después, un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta a una caricia en su muslo fue la señal adecuada para pasar a pagar la cuenta y salir del bar. Por esa noche no dejaría que fantasías involuntarias le arrebataran el gusto de pasar una buena noche, él también podía hacerlo._

_Entró a su apartamento pasadas unas horas como cualquier otra ocasión, el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza adolorida. Necesitaba dormir un par de horas y olvidar la mala noche entre sueños; tal vez al despertar tuviera las ideas más asentadas y pudiera poner en orden la maraña de pensamientos de los últimos días. Exhaló resignado, era lo suficientemente listo para saber que no había sueño en el mundo que pudiera ayudarle._

_Apenas llegó al pasillo de los dormitorios cuando escuchó un leve gemido. Se detuvo. Los gemidos aumentaron junto a un leve golpeteo y música suave. Zoro cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio sin poder creer su mala suerte. Toda la maldita noche pensando en ello y ya en casa escuchó con claridad a Law divirtiéndose con alguien más. No quiso hacerlo, pero antes de poder encontrar una razón de verdadero peso para impedirlo se acercó con cautela a la puerta, ahí pudo distinguir su voz._

_Recargó la espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta llegar al suelo. Su mundo se desbarataba, poco a poco, un pedazo a la vez, desmoronándose como la arena en el mar. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba que la corriente se lo llevara y poner fin a la ilusión que estaba convencido de ya no poder creer? Quizá existiera la posibilidad de encontrar paz si dejaba de resistirse, sólo fluir. Pero a la vez era una agonía clavada en la mente mientras que la fuerza de la corriente lo arrastraba a tal velocidad que pensaba volverse loco. Lo que sentía era demasiado grande, inmenso, y él era diminuto._

_No dejaba de escucharlo, no quería levantarse e irse, no sería capaz de volver en sus pasos y tratar de formar el mundo destruido, no poseía la fuerza suficiente. Sólo le quedaba el valor para enfrentarlo._

_El engaño se desbarató._

_¿Cómo podía sentirse tan ruin cuando las emociones que se desbordaban eran puras?_

 

**».«**

 

Lo vio levantarse del sillón, por primera vez un miedo atroz lo ancló a su lugar. Ser testigo de cómo se alejaba, paso a paso, era triste y doloroso, humillante en cierta forma al no poder comprender lo que sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde para lograr repararlo. ¿Hubiera habido alguna diferencia si solo  hubiera ignorado la soledad de Law? Zoro recordó la primera vez que lo vio en un vagón del tren, el impacto que le causó con simplemente notarlo; un depredador acorralado, asustado, hiriéndose a sí mismo. La segunda vez que lo encontró, la discusión que tuvieron y que de alguna forma extraña Law condujo hasta terminar en un bar bebiendo como un par de amigos; quizá desde ese momento Zoro entró al engaño de Law y creó su propia mentira. La mentira creció, se convirtió en una fantasía adictiva que desencadenó en una unión entre los dos, una relación lo bastante fuerte para aceptar vivir juntos, como amigos, y compartir el engaño. Las sonrisas que eran sinceras se trasformaron en disfraces para ocultar lo inminente, la bomba estalló y ahora Law caminaba lejos de él, paso a paso, rompiendo lo que una vez los unió. No se sentía bien a la vez que Zoro se recordaba como un mantra que era lo _correcto_. Si Law le daba la espalda y no volvía a verlo de frente otra vez el resultado era doloroso, volvía sentirse diminuto, cada vez más insignificante; aun así actuaba de la forma _correcta_ , la _acertada_. Law había logrado robar una parte de él, ¿sería uno más de sus conquistas?, ¿a eso se reducía todo? No, al final _todo_ era mucho más grande, y simple, y reconfortante, imposible de creer, tan sencillo que no podía ser verdad.

 _«Devuélvemelo»_ le quiso gritar incrédulo de sus propios sentimientos. _«Sea lo que sea devuelve lo que me robaste, ladrón»._

El silencio llegó cuando Law se fue.

 

**».«**

 

_Se comportó como si nada hubiera sucedido, entró a la cocina, era otro día más en su rutina diaria. Law apenas reparó en él, seguía muy concentrado en el programa de televisión sobre política que veía. Tal vez Zoro debió de quejarse por la aburrida programación porque Law, después de unos minutos, dejó el plato de cereales en la barra del desayunador y se concentró en él, ceño fruncido y mirada sospechosa. Zoro no pensaba dejarse intimidar, siguió actuando como si nada._

_—Interesante patrón de marcas —le dijo Law con singular alegría al ver unos cuantos arañazos en su clavícula que lograban verse cuando se agachó para sacar un par de trastos, tomó un sorbo de café sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Zoro._

_—Sí, bueno, la diversión tiene su costo —respondió mientras se concentraba en su desayuno y evitaba tocarse el cuello._

_—Suenas algo arrepentido, y eso es extraño teniendo en cuenta  tu aspecto y el que no hayas llegado anoche._

_—No sabía que estuvieras tan al pendiente de mí._

_—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Esa amargura impropia de cualquier resaca tuya; uno pensaría que tuviste una mala noche, pero las marcas y ese leve cojeo que noté cuando entraste me dicen lo contrario. Dime, ¿a quién debo de creerle, a lo que me dices o a tu cuerpo?_

_—Vete al carajo. —Law soltó una carcajada—. ¡Y no cojeo!_

_Sí, lo hacía, pero no por las razones que el pervertido de Law imaginaba. Zoro había salido corriendo después de escucharlo estar con alguien más; quemar la adrenalina con ejercicio físico. Terminó corriendo mucho más de lo que podía soportar y al regresar, ya en la mañana, las piernas le temblaban. Al entrar al apartamento supo que Law se encontraba solo, sus conquistas nunca se quedaban a sociabilizar, lo que tenían era un simple dar y recibir, no necesitaban más. Pasó a ducharse, sacarse el sudor y el aroma que su pareja le había dejado, no porque no le gustara, sino porque era insoportable aspirar su olor mientras que deseaba nunca llegar al momento justo en que, por fin, ponía un alto a la mentira con Law._

_Observó a su compañero de piso, arrogante y cínico como siempre, un toca pelotas capaz de hacerle enfadar con la misma facilidad con la que era capaz de obligarlo a sentir compasión por él y por sí mismo. ¿Era necesario romper su burbuja de fantasía perfecta y enfrentar la realidad?_

_Quizás esa noche pudiera decirle lo que no deseaba, pero necesitaba hablar._

 

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

***** Mientras el dolor se extiende,

No tiene sentido para ti.

La ilusión se esfumó,

No fue para nada divertido.

Pero yo estaré ahí para ti

Mientras el mundo se derrumba.


End file.
